


Seeking Arrangement

by thequeenofcups



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Service Kink, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Yuuri is spelled Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofcups/pseuds/thequeenofcups
Summary: Sugar Daddy A/B/O AU where Alpha!Victor and Omega!Yuri meet online to form a sugaring arrangement and find out they are simply meant to be.Definitely inspired by one of my favourite pieces on this site “Pour Some Sugar On Me” by Emmyyy which y’all should read right now immediately.I intend this to be ongoing (unlike my erotic one-shots), but there will definitely be heavy smut in later chapters. Intended to have a little story because I love fluff and dynamics, but I’m mostly a porn writer so this will have minimal plot unless y’all are really loving it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti
Comments: 49
Kudos: 186





	1. He’s the One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! This will be my second ever YOI piece and it’s going to be ongoing so if you’re loving it or want to make suggestions please leave comments!
> 
> If you’ve read my one shot on here, you’ll know that I generally write both genitals to cater to all tastes. For now Yuri and Victor will both have male genitals, but if y’all want the erotic scenes to also be written with Femme!Yuri just let me know.
> 
> Definitely going to just toss in all my favourite tropes into this one, so look forward to some sexy heat/rut scenes, some BDSM and lots of ownership and service play!

**Yuri**

Yuri’s stomach was in knots as he glared at the blinking notification. 

What the _hell_ had he gotten himself into? 

He’d known it would be hard to move to the US all on his own, and he hadn’t noticed the swift draining of his bank account as rent, bills, and a small take-out addiction cleared his funds. Now here he was, not 6 months into his new life in New York and he was broke, unwilling to move back home and even less willing to ask for help from his struggling parents and smug Alpha sister. 

So he’d made an account on SeekingArrangement.

He’d heard of omegas on TikTok making money off of OnlyFans accounts, but the thought of putting explicit content on the internet scared Yuri. All his google searches had ended up with a suggested ad for SeekingArrangement, a popular sugaring website that connected sugar daddies and mommies with babies in different types of “arrangements” for money. 

Desperate and drunk on tequila, Yuri had made an account, posing as elegantly as he could for some profile photos that showed off his assets. His inner omega had seemed to come out in full force as he wrote his bio, and Yuri shook his head as he reread it.

**Yuri, 23, new to NYC. Looking for a strong Alpha to take care of me, and in return, I’ll take care of you. Raised in an onsen, I’m well versed in the art of service. Never bonded, never mated.**

_What the fuck? What the FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK?!_ Yuri glared at the bottle of tequila still on his nightstand. Was the damn thing drugged? He had just outed himself as a virgin omega to a bunch of rich creeps on the internet. Sure, Yuri had fooled around before. What omega hadn’t tried to scratch the heat itch with a little help from a friend? But his Alpha sister Mari had always kept Yuri under lock and key, not to be preyed upon by just any Alpha. 

He’d made the account and gone to bed, forgetting about it entirely in his drunken stupor. This morning, he’d opened his computer to the same screen, a menacing red bubble flashing over his message box.

143 messages.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do with this many?_ He thought to himself. 

“Well, look on the bright side,” he said to the empty room. “You wanted money, and now 143 people want to give it to you.”

Yuri made breakfast and sat down with his coffee, sure that a little food would make the task seem less daunting. 

The message platform had ways to filter requests, so Yuri started there, first cutting out unverified users, and then cutting people who were too far away from the city to bother with. That left Yuri with a much more manageable list of 15 candidates. Most of the candidates were too gross to even consider, either old and decrepit or just plain creepy looking. Yuri was a half second away from closing the site before he noticed the very last message, the only promising one of the bunch. 

The profile photo seemed to be posed like a paparazzo shot, with the Alpha caught mid-step as he exited a stunning sports car. His silver hair was left longer, and tied back into an edgy bun, revealing the Alpha’s striking jawline and strong neck. Mmm, Yuri imagined he could smell the Alpha’s pheromones through the screen, his virile body straining through the fabric of his bespoke suit. 

His bio was simple, but somehow left everything to the imagination.

**V, 29, Alpha. On here to find a partner, not to mess around.**

His message was even shorter, and it left Yuri’s tummy flip-flopping as he read and re-read it.

“You’re the one. Give me a call.” His phone number followed, and Yuri didn’t recognize the area code. 

His hands shaking, he picked up the phone and dialed. 

______________

**Victor**

Victor was not happy today. Not happy at all. A sale he’d been assured was a done-deal had fallen through, his meetings had all been rearranged on the one day in four years his assistant had called in sick, and now his phone was pinging off the hook because of the infernal SeekingArrangement app.

Victor had only joined SeekingArrangement at the insistence of his friend, Christophe. The Swiss Alpha had a unique stroke of luck on the site, and his once-casual sugar baby had grown to become his loving partner and bonded omega. He and Phichit were inseparable, and Victor was happy to see his friend happy, but the incessant flurry of messages from gold-digging omegas hadn’t stopped assaulting him since the first hour and he was losing patience. He was certain the app would never work.

That is, until last night. 

Exhausted and bored after his dinner plans had been cancelled, Victor had absentmindedly opened the app to scroll through his messages and ended up flipping through suggested profiles. 

**Jaime, 22, two eager holes and an empty wallet. Can you fill me up?**

_Disgusting._ Victor thought to himself. Why was the sugaring world so focused on sex? Wasn’t the pairing intended to be more than that?

**Percy, 25, beta. Send me $$ for feet pics.**

Victor heaved a sigh. This was just a waste of his very valuable time. And then he saw him.

Slicked back hair, so black it was almost blue, with warm brown eyes that called out to be dominated. The omega knew how to highlight his body, showing off his plump ass and toned thighs. Victor felt a rumble begin to build in his chest as he stared at the omega’s delicate neck, unblemished and pure. 

**Yuri, 23, new to NYC. Looking for a strong Alpha to take care of me, and in return, I’ll take care of you. Raised in an onsen, I’m well versed in the art of service. Never bonded, never mated.**

_This one is not like the others_ , Victor mused. The compassion and hospitality of the omega seeped into every word, and Victor could feel his Alpha instincts begin to swell, demanding to protect this untouched gem. He wanted to be cared for, and wanted to serve. Despite himself, Victor’s cock twitched, as he thought of the sweet omega on his knees in service of him. Never bonded, never mated, the profile had said. This perfect omega would be his and his alone.

He typed out a message, short and sweet, and closed the app. He didn’t want anyone but Yuri, and now he would wait. 

And wait he did. 

The next day, he’d all but forgotten about the omega, only the constant burn of expectation remained to remind him that Yuri still had not called. The anticipation did not help his mood. 

“Come on V, chill out!” Christophe insisted. “You get so wound up about everything, what happened to the fun-loving guy I knew in university?”

“Shut up, Chris,” Victor growled, hammering away at his keyboard as his driver wound through the traffic as best he could. “You can’t understand the pressure I’m under.”

And that was true. While Christophe had inherited his father’s well-established company and had little more to his schedule than board meetings, Victor was entirely self made, having built and sold his first software company for a billion dollars before he had graduated university. 

‘You need to relax and get laid for fucks’ sake,” Christophe continued, paying no mind to Victor’s mounting anger. “Did you make an account like I told you?”

“Yeah, and I’m ready to delete the damn thing,” Victor muttered, unwilling to engage further. 

“Why the hell did you give up so fast?”

“Because I found the only person I want, and if he doesn’t want me, I’m not going to busy myself by shuffling through more useless options.”

“What do you mean you _found_ someo-“ Christophe demanded, before Victor’s phone began to ring.

Victor tore his eyes away from the screen to check the number, it was not one he recognized. He answered immediately, trying to keep his irritated growl out of his voice.

“Hello? This is Victor Nikiforov.”

“H-hello? I’m Yuri Katsuki. You messaged me on SeekingArrangement.”

Victor couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face, and Christophe’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t seen his best friend smile like that in years. The omega’s voice was soft and uncertain, but Victor could tell he was trying to be brave. Without meaning to, he unleashed a wave of calming pheromones, as if he could relax the nervous omega through the phone. Victor’s Alpha knew already that this omega would be the perfect match.

“Yes, I most certainly did. I’m so delighted that you called. I would love to take you out to dinner this evening. Are you free?”

“Oh! Uh, yes, I am free tonight.”

“Fabulous, I’ll have my driver come pick you up if that’s alright?”

There was silence on the phone for a moment as the omega processed what Victor had just said. And then his voice returned, more of a whimper than before.

“I live on the corner of 126th and Madison.”

Harlem? Victor snarled, his lip lifting to show his teeth. That was no place for a delicate omega. He would remedy that as soon as possible. Smoothing his voice again, so as not to scare Yuri he answered “Excellent, my driver will be in a silver car to pick you up at 7 o’clock. I look so forward to meeting you.” 

“Y-yes,” Yuri stammered, the surprise and shock still colouring his words. “I’m eager to meet you too, Sir. Goodbye for now.”

The omega hung up, leaving Victor’s jaw hanging wide open and his cock pressing through the fabric of his pants. 

“He called me, _Sir_ ,” he growled, his arousal rumbling through his chest. Clearly the years of working in an onsen had taught Yuri exceptional manners. Hearing his soft voice caress the title had Victor hungry for him, and the Alpha knew more than ever that he would soon be his.

“Who?” Christophe begged. “Who did?”

“Yuri,” Victor sighed, leaning his head back against his seat, his computer laying forgotten across his lap. “My omega.”


	2. Just Daddy Will Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 1, of my Sugar Daddy Victuri A/B/O AU!
> 
> Yuri and Victor finally meet at a luxurious dinner date, and learn more about each other!  
> They discuss the limitations of their agreement, and it seems like they’re both ready for more.
> 
> Smut to follow, I promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a warm reception I’ve been getting! I am living for all the comments, thank you so much!  
> This chapter is a little more story just to establish that both parties are interested, eager and consenting. Now that’s all out of the way, get ready for SMUT next chapter! I know you’ve been wanting it, don’t lie. ;)

**Yuri**

_ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! _ Yuri thought, as he skittered around his apartment, trying to find something to wear.  _ How can someone sound so sexy over the phone? And why does he have a driver? How rich is this guy anyway? _

Yuri was reeling after his call with Victor, the mysterious V from SeekingArrangement. After tearing apart his closet for the better part of an hour, Yuri calmed down enough to pause and look up his dinner date. Thousands upon thousands of hits showed up on Google, even offering a Wikipedia page which Yuri clicked on. Basically no personal information was offered, save for Victor’s alma mater, Yale, and his home country, Russia. The page was mostly filled with business gibberish that Yuri couldn’t make hide nor tail of until he reached a number.

“One BILLION DOLLARS?!” he shrieked, reading the line again and again. “Tech mogul Victor Nikiforov broke onto the scene when he sold his first company, software giant JumpStart to Google for $1,000,000,000 USD.”

Yuri felt faint wondering once again what he’d gotten himself into.  _ Then again _ , he thought to himself.  _ This incredible, sexy, mega-rich guy wants  _ me _!  _ Yuri’s inner omega preened at the idea that he’d been chosen as a potential mate by such an impressive Alpha. Yuri caught sight of the time and paled, he’d frittered away so much of the day, it was already 5pm! The omega launched himself into the shower to prepare for the evening.

_ Do I shave?  _ Yuri wondered, worried that he was being presumptuous. Well, his sister Mari had taught him to always be prepared for everything. He’d never really listened to her advice before, and he was certain she didn’t mean “hey, make sure you shave your pubes when you’re getting ready for a date with a man you’ve never met” but he decided that yes, he should shave just in case. 

Out of the shower, Yuri made sure to cover himself in his favourite almond lotion, something that would compliment his scent instead of masking it. The lotion was a luxury that Yuri could not truly afford, but a small part of him wondered if that would no longer be a concern after tonight. He decided to wear his hair back, slicking it with a hair wax that was strong enough to wrangle his thick locks. His hands shook as he put in his contacts, nearly stabbing himself in the eye and he cursed quietly. Before he dressed, he dusted himself with honeysuckle powder to keep him dry without interrupting his pheromone production. He was certain that Victor would be a very traditional Alpha, and Mari had always taught Yuri to respect the communicative properties of scent.

Just as Yuri had pulled on his favourite flowing tunic over his slim-fit dress pants, his phone alarm went off to let him know it was 6:55. Kicking his shoes on, Yuri harangued himself for not polishing them more often, staring at the scuffs on them from his nights of waiting tables. He threw his coat on as he made his way down the stairs, trying not to listen to the incriminating things he overheard through his neighbour’s doors, and burst outside. The promised silver car was already waiting for him, and Yuri watched as the people on the street slowed to gawk at the flashy vehicle. A driver in a tailored suit exited and bowed gently at Yuri, opening the back door for him.

“Mr. Katsuki? I will be your driver this evening. Mr. Nikiforov does not like his guests to ride uncomfortably.”

“That’s an understatement,” Yuri whispered under his breath, his eyes widening as he glanced inside of the car. The Mercedes looked normal from the outside, but inside it had been decked out like a first class limousine, and Yuri swore he could see the glint of a bottle of Louis XIII sitting in a holder. Weren’t those bottles made of Baccarat crystal? “T-Thank you,” he said more audibly, bowing his head to the driver as he slid into the car. 

When the driver got back in, he immediately pulled away smoothly and began making his way into the nicer parts of the city. Yuri chuckled, thinking that it wasn’t every day his corner of New York saw a car with it’s own driver. 

“I’m sorry you had to come get me in such a nasty part of town,” Yuri said, trying not to bow his head in shame. 

“Don’t worry yourself, Mr. Katsuki, all of Mr. Nikiforov’s cars are militarized. You are perfectly safe.”

_ Militarized? _ Yuri thought.  _ Like, bulletproof? _ The omega gulped, the nervousness beginning to creep its way back into his body, squeezing his chest uncomfortably. 

He allowed himself to zone out for the rest of the ride, trying his best not to give in to the anxiety that was clawing its way into his belly. When they pulled up outside their destination however, all his panic was replaced with awe.

“We’ve arrived, Mr. Katsuki,” the driver said, gesturing as he opened the door for Yuri.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Yuri asked. 

“I’m certain.”

“But this is Eleven Madison Park. The wait list here is several months!”

“Mr. Nikiforov is a good friend of the chefs,” the driver said, a knowing smile on his face. “I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time.”

Yuri exited the car, feeling excitement replacing nervousness with a tremble in his belly. The most famous restaurant in the whole country, and he was about to eat there!

The hostess inside took Yuri’s jacket with a warm smile, and he let her know who he was here to see. 

“Of course Mr. Katsuki, we’ve been expecting you,” she said indicating that Yuri should follow her. Everything in the restaurant was lush, and Yuri remembered seeing in a documentary that they used real gold on the ceilings. The omega shook his head, this couldn’t be real.

The hostess led Yuri past the main dining room into a private room, tucked away from the rest of the busy restaurant. This room was somehow more gorgeous and stunning than the rest of the dining rooms, romantic low lighting reflecting gently off of gilded gold accents, and a single table in the center tucked between two plush chairs. Yuri didn’t see any of that however, because in one of the chairs was him. Victor Nikiforov. The most beautiful man Yuri had ever seen.

Victor stood, stretching his arms toward Yuri in a welcoming gesture. 

“Yuri, incredible, you look even more stunning in person than you do in your photographs.”

Yuri shuffled towards the Alpha, uncertain of how to respond until he got close enough to smell him. The Alpha’s pheromones washed over him in a wave, like cinnamon, mahogany, and cedarwood, but better than those three scents could ever be. He smelled warm, dominant, and perfect. Yuri was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent and felt drawn to the Alpha like a moth to a flame. He stopped in front of Victor, too close to be polite and took a deep breath in before looking into his eyes with a small smile.

“Hello Mr. Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

______________

  
  


**Victor**

He could smell the omega as he and the hostess approached the room. The scent of the omega’s anticipation was overwhelming and Victor could feel his inner Alpha responding already. Yes, he had chosen correctly. 

As the hostess swung the door open, Victor was assaulted with the omega’s scent. His aroma was exotic with notes of neroli and champa, with the underlying scent of almond oil coming off his skin to sweeten it further. Positively intoxicating, and the Alpha couldn’t bear to be far from him for a moment longer.

“Yuri, incredible, you look even more stunning in person than you do in your photographs.”

The omega seemed like he was holding himself back as he walked towards Victor’s open arms. Stopping just shy of a hug, the omega inhaled deeply and Victor smiled, knowing that he was enjoying his scent. He was certain that he would smell just as intoxicating to the omega as Yuri did to him, as the two of them were clearly compatible. He was glad that Yuri hadn’t worn anything to mask his natural aroma, as it would have been an absolute shame to cover up this scent. Victor was unabashed as he breathed in deeply again and again, really letting the scent saturate his nose.

The omega looked up at him with what Victor could only describe as fuck-me eyes. “Hello Mr. Nikiforov, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Victor could’ve taken the omega right then, bent over the table like two animals, but he restrained himself.  _ Settle down, no good in scaring him off by being too intense,  _ he thought. 

“Please Yuri, call me Victor. I hope that we won’t be strangers for very much longer.”  _ Oh well done _ , the Alpha thought.  _ Definitely not too intense _ . 

Victor picked up one of Yuri’s hands and raised it to his lips, but instead of kissing the back of the omega’s hand, he lifted it to bare his wrist and laid a soft kiss there. Yuri shuddered, but Victor was certain that it was a positive one, as the omega stared longingly at his mouth where it rested by his wrist. 

“Come, let’s sit. I’m sure our first course is nearly ready.”

Yuri nodded as if in a daze, taking the seat that Victor pulled out for him, allowing himself to be tucked into the table. Victor smiled at Yuri’s pleased expression, and wondered when the last time the omega had truly been pampered as he deserved.

“I can’t believe I’m going to eat at such an incredible restaurant,” Yuri said, his voice still soft as he struggled to maintain eye contact with the Alpha’s dazzling gaze. 

“Only the best for you, sweet one,” Victor answered, nearly purring as his desire to spoil Yuri began to override his desire to be casual. “If you wanted, we could eat here everyday.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and Victor tried not to let his surprise show on his face. The omega clearly had no idea what kind of wealth he was dealing with.  _ Better this way, _ Victor thought. 

Two servers came by with the first dish, a tiny  _ amuse bouche _ to heighten their hunger. And Victor watched as Yuri daintily went at it with his knife and fork. He waited until Yuri had finished his first few bites before continuing.

“So, little one, what is it that’s brought you to this place? It doesn’t seem like you have the same intentions as most other sugar babies.”

Yuri gulped down some of the wine that had been poured for him before answering.  _ Liquid courage? _ Victor wondered. 

“Well, I came to New York to try to get on Broadway,” Yuri said shyly, clearly embarrassed by the dream he shared with thousands of other performers. “Back in Japan, I received classical dance training, and I did traditional Japanese theatre with singing. I love to perform, but-“ he cut himself off.

“But?” Victor prodded. The Alpha was nearly on the edge of his seat, eager to learn anything and everything about the entrancing omega that seemed to be made for him.

“Well, I’ve only been here six months, but I haven’t gotten any roles. And well, my money ran out because I missed so much work going to auditions. I was considering working at an omega-bar to make more money in tips but I just thought that my sister would kill me if she ever found out I was selling out like that,” the omega chuckled nervously. “I figured if I could find an Alpha to look after me, that maybe I could offer something to them, you know?”

Victor was silent, considering Yuri’s story as two serves brought in an arrangement of dishes to place in front of them. The Alpha didn’t miss how Yuri’s eyes scanned hungrily over the food, and he wondered when was the last time he’d had a proper meal.

“Please Yuri, dig in. This menu was prepared for us specially by the chef,” Victor insisted, reaching over to pile food onto Yuri’s plate. It made the Alpha’s chest swell with pride, to feel like he was already taking care of Yuri in small ways.

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuri said shyly, his lip trembling. It was clear to Victor that Yuri had been struggling for far too long. “What are you hoping for from me?”

Victor mulled over his answer for a minute, taking deliberate bites from his plate. The chef had prepared all his specialties, and Victor was glad that he could offer only the best. “I’ve been alone for a very long time,” he began. “It’s mostly my fault, as I never put the time and effort into finding a mate, but the loneliness has started to smart.”

Victor sighed, thinking about the pang in his chest watching Chris and Phichit on the evenings they spent together, the two of them inseparable from one another. “My friend met the love of his life on SeekingArrangement and thought I might have some luck as well.”

“So you want a..?” Yuri said, leaving a pregnant pause for Victor to fill.

“A partner really. I’ll pay for all your expenses, and in return you would be my… boyfriend,” Victor hesitated on the word. He had no intentions of only being boyfriends with Yuri, but the rest could come later. “You could move into my place, I’d give you your own wing of course so you’d have your own space. Or I could buy you a place of your own, regardless no omega of mine will be living in Harlem where they could get hurt.” Victor could hear his Alpha side coming out and he decided to stop holding back. He was dead serious about this. “You will want for nothing. I only expect you to be available for dates, and to keep me company every once in a while. I expect a certain level of affection, of course.”

Yuri’s face betrayed his shock at Victor’s simple requests. It was clear he’d expected the Alpha to demand much more of him.

“And what about, um, y’know,” Yuri stammered. “What about sex?”

Victor smiled knowingly. Though the omega seemed shy about the issue, his body betrayed him, releasing a new wave of pheromones to call out to the Alpha. Yes, this sweet little flower wanted sex, and wanted it badly. Wanted it with  _ him _ .

“Whenever you’re ready,” Victor answered smoothly, already prepared for such a question. “We can add sex into the equation.”

_______________

**Yuri**

_ Now!  _ Yuri’s omega screamed within him.  _ I’m ready now! _

His whole body had seemed to be responding to the calming pheromones that Victor had been letting off since the beginning of the meal, but at the mention of sex something changed within Yuri. Outside of heats, Yuri was never a very sexual person, always the one to blush at a dirty joke or shy away from the conversation at parties. He  _ wanted _ to be sexy, he just felt too… innocent. But something about this Alpha’s dominant gaze and his enticing smile had Yuri ready to fall to his knees and beg for pleasure. 

_ He wants to take care of me,  _ Yuri thought to himself. In his tight dress pants, Yuri felt the slip-slide of slick beginning to form, and he couldn’t stop the pinking of his cheeks.

“Is the arrangement to your liking, little one?” Victor asked. Yuri’s heart stuttered at his words, his mind reeling at being called  _ little one _ , and the omega needed a moment before he could find the breath to answer. 

“Yes Sir, it is,” Yuri answered, smiling as he watched the Alpha’s eyes widen at the honorific.  _ Two can play at this game,  _ Yuri thought.

More food was brought out to them, and Yuri hurried to eat it, suddenly eager to see where the evening would take him. The Alpha chuckled, picking up on his sudden change of pace. 

“So, little one,” he began, his eyes scanning over Yuri as he stuffed his face. “What show would you like to be in?”

Yuri struggled to swallow his food, not wanting to make Victor wait for an answer. “Well, it’s always been a dream to be on Broadway in general, but I think if I had to pick a single show, it would be Chicago.”

The Alpha raised his eyebrows in surprise. “A cute little virgin like you, wants to be in the sexiest show on Broadway?”

Embarrassment flooded Yuri and was quickly replaced with annoyance. “Just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I don’t want to feel sexy,” he snapped. “I’m a really good dancer and I wouldn’t be the first male omega to play a lead anyway! Andrew Klein played Roxy Heart back in 1999, and I could be the first ever omega male Velma,” he trailed off, getting lost in the fantasy he had spent years thinking about. Of him as the embodiment of Eros, in fishnets and latex, dominating the stage.

It seemed Victor had the same idea, the scent of his arousal filling the air. Yuri froze, the aroma overwhelming his senses, as his inner omega preened. It was a huge compliment to cause an such a strong Alpha to scent a room, and Yuri felt pride swell within him when he realized that the servers would be able to smell it too. 

The two of them bantered back and forth as the food kept coming, finally concluding in a rolling tray filled with handmade sweets. Victor selected a mini eclair from the tray and leaned towards Yuri, extending the dessert towards his mouth.

“May I?” He asked.

Yuri nodded, licking his lips before parting them to allow the Alpha to feed him. The two sat like that, leaning over the table towards each other, Victor feeding Yuri bites of pastry, enjoying the appearance of his stuffed cheeks. When Yuri had sampled every dessert, Victor rose to pull out the omega’s chair and offered his arm.

“Shall we? I think I’d like you to see my home.”

“Sounds good, sugar daddy,” Yuri answered playfully, in awe of his brilliant stroke of luck. 

“Just Daddy will do, little one,” the Alpha answered with a smile, before reaching his arm around Yuri’s waist to hold him closer as they walked to the car. 


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Victor takes Omega!Yuri back to his place and they get naughty on the ride.  
> Is it still considered road head if no one’s driving?  
> Just WAIT until they get home, WHEW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know y’all wanted smut today, and I’m ready to deliver.  
> BUT, I’ve split it into two chapters, just to keep you coming (cumming?) back. Next bit tomorrow probably.  
> This is mostly vanilla aside from roughness and honourifics, but there will be more heavy kink later, I promise!
> 
> Enjooooooy! <3

**Yuri**

If Yuri was impressed by the first car that had picked him up, he nearly had the wind knocked out of him when he saw the second. Outside the restaurant, just behind the original Mercedes that had transported Yuri to dinner, was a vintage Rolls Royce limousine fit for royalty. Victor turned to Yuri with a look on his face that the omega could only describe as ‘hesitant’, although he was loathe to ever use such a word on the Alpha. 

“Now Yuri, if you’ll allow me,” he said, extending his hand. “I’ll send James back to your apartment with your key to have him clear it out.

Yuri’s jaw dropped slightly, and he hurried to close it so as not to seem rude. “Oh, please Victor, I couldn’t possibly-”

Victor cut him off, holding a finger to his lips. “Now, now, little one. I believe that you agreed to my requests, did you not? One of those being that an omega as perfect as you being under my care will  _ not _ be living in squalor. Is that understood?”

Yuri nodded, feeling the weight of the Alpha command wash over him. Yuri was unbonded and had never felt the true weight of an Alpha command, but he knew from the ferocity of Victor’s words that his would be crushing. 

“Good boy,” Victor cooed, softening immediately. “We can’t have Daddy’s little sweetheart too far away, now can we? And I wouldn’t want you to worry about the fuss of moving. James will clear your belongings, and you can decide what you’d like to keep, and what you’d like to replace when I give you your credit card.”

“C-credit card?” Yuri gasped, freezing as he shuffled around in his coat pockets for his house key. 

“Well of course darling,” Victor said, reaching out to tuck an errant strand of hair back into Yuri’s careful style. “We agreed I would take care of everything from now on, and I want you to be able to spend without having to ask me for every purchase. You’ll have your own unlimited card issued shortly.”

Yuri was speechless as he dropped the key into Victor’s waiting hand. Victor waved James, handed him the key, murmuring his instructions into his year. 

“Yes Sir, right away,” James said with a nod, before driving off. 

Without a sound, the limousine driver darted around to open the door for Victor as he approached the car, and the two stepped inside. The limousine was incredibly spacious, with two fridges for drinks and snacks, as well as blacked out windows for privacy. Victor slid onto the seat beside him and patted his lap.

“Take your seat, little one.”

He said it so matter-of-factly, that Yuri needed a second before he understood what was being asked of him. A shudder of anticipation overtook the omega, and he happily straddled Victor’s lap, the thin fabric of their pants doing nothing to mask the Alpha’s firm erection. Victor smiled, pulling Yuri’s coat off as the omega settled in, grinding slightly despite himself. 

“Mmm,” Victor growled, letting Yuri feel the rumble in his chest. “You fit so perfectly in my lap, my little omega. You are going to make me very happy.”

Yuri preened at the Alpha’s compliment, feeling more and more that he had happened upon something he was destined for. Yuri’s inner omega was close to the surface, making him grind on Victor’s erection to show his eagerness. This close, the scent coming off of Victor’s neck was too delicious to bear, and the omega nuzzled into it unhindered by his usual shyness. 

The Alpha’s happy rumble grew louder, and he placed his hands around Yuri’s ass cheeks, massaging the supple flesh and pushing him harder onto his cock. The two of them sat like that for a long while, Victor running his lips and tongue teasingly along Yuri’s neck as the omega inhaled his arousal, at times whimpering with need.

“You’re secretly just a little whore, aren’t you my omega?” Victor asked, his voice rough with arousal. “Or are you only a cockslut for Daddy?”

Yuri purred at the filthy words, unsure of how to release all his pent-up desire. He let out a moan that was mostly a desperate whine into the Alpha’s shoulder. Victor reached over to a panel that Yuri hadn’t noticed before and pushed a button. 

“The long way home, James,” he said into the panel, before turning his attention back to the desperate omega. “Come now, little one, get on your knees.” Yuri felt himself being lifted off the Alpha’s lap, his weight no more than a feather to Victor’s strong arms. He was placed gently on the floor kneeling face-to-face with the largest cock he’d ever laid eyes on, still straining against the soft merino wool of Victor’s pants.

Yuri couldn’t help but realize how  _ right _ it felt to be on his knees before the Alpha. It has only been a matter of hours since he’d met Victor, but every cell in Yuri’s body was calling out to serve him, and he felt as though he was born ready for this moment. 

“Would you like to suck Daddy’s cock on the ride home?” Victor asked, his eyes blazing with lust as he held Yuri’s chin in his hands. 

“Yes, I would like that very much,” the omega answered, his voice soft but confident. 

“Excellent,” the Alpha said, his voice almost a groan as he unleashed his erection from the confines of his suit pants. Yuri’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he watched the spectacle. Victor’s cock was gorgeous, thicker and longer than Yuri had ever seen before, even in porn, with a swollen pink head that begged to be sucked on. Yuri did just that, reaching out tongue-first to catch the drop of pre-cum that had beaded on the tip. Victor shuddered happily at the contact, and reached down to pat Yuri on the head, catering to his omega.

Encouraged by the contact, Yuri grew bolder, wrapping his lips around the tip and taking it into his mouth. He used his tongue to lap at the sensitive underside, eliciting another shudder from his Alpha.  _ Mmm,  _ my  _ Alpha _ , Yuri thought as he stuffed his mouth with cock. He took as much as he could into his mouth, and used both hands to stroke what he couldn’t reach, bobbing up and down in a constant rhythm. Though Yuri was a virgin, he had definitely fooled around with other omegas during heats to help them along, and had been told his oral capabilities were remarkable. 

“Fuck, baby,” Victor groaned, taking a fistful of Yuri’s hair as he thrust into his mouth. “You’re gonna make Daddy cum too soon if you keep fucking me with your mouth like this.”

The compliment made Yuri double his efforts, the omega in him leaving all sense of decency behind. Looking up into Victor’s eyes, Yuri dived down to take as much cock into his mouth as he could, making himself a slobbering mess. This seemed to ignite a fire in the Alpha, and he locked both hands behind Yuri’s head, gripping it tightly.

“Take a big breath baby,” he instructed, pulling Yuri off of his cock for a brief moment before slamming him back down, face fucking the omega with all his might.

Yuri was in heaven, his eyes rolling back in his head as the Alpha used his mouth. He had never felt so used, and so appreciated all at once. The omega’s submissive nature was out in full force, and as he serviced his new Daddy, he felt his underwear flooding with slick as his erection rubbed teasingly against his pants.

“Daddy’s gonna come baby, do you want to swallow it?” Victor asked, panting as he continued to thrust his cock into the omega’s waiting mouth.

“Mmhm! Mmhm!” Yuri mumbled, trying to nod as he was gagging. He was suddenly certain that he would never let a drop of his Alpha’s cum go to waste.

“Good boy!” the Alpha cried as he climaxed, pumping jet after jet of hot cum into Yuri’s throat. Yuri was unsurprised to find that Victor’s cum was as delicious as his scent, the omega’s body perfectly matched to serve him.

Victor pulled out of Yuri’s mouth, stroking his face all the while. If Yuri hadn’t just met him, he’d describe the affectionate look on the Alpha’s face as love. 

“You are incredible, my darling,” he cooed, cleaning the drool and tears from Yuri’s face with a handkerchief. “Absolutely marvellous for Daddy.”

Yuri purred again, smiling so widely he felt as though his face might split in two. “How about you sit on my lap again until we arrive? Come cuddle close.”

The omega happily obliged, nestling onto Victor’s lap and pressing his own erection onto the Alpha’s stomach. The two stayed like that until the car slowly came to a stop, and the driver opened the door to reveal an ordinary brownstone building.

“Welcome home, little one,” Victor said, lifting Yuri out of the car. The Alpha carried him up the steps and to the door, across the threshold bridal style. Yuri tore his eyes away from Victor’s face for long enough to glance into the foyer, and his jaw dropped.

_________________

**Victor**

Victor let out a small chuckle as he watched Yuri’s eyes flash from side to side, trying to take in the glory of his new home. Victor hated the cold modern penthouses that were so popular among men of his stature, so when a Victorian brownstone mansion had become available, he snagged it at well above the asking price. He’d spent months having it professionally renovated in its original architectural style, leaving him with a home so beautiful, it was regularly featured in magazines. He was very proud of it.

“Do you like it?” he asked softly, bringing his lips next to Yuri’s ear.

“Of course!” he answered, having finally found his voice. “It’s incredible! I can’t believe you live here!”

“Well believe it, because if you like, you also live here with me.”

Yuri gazed into Victor’s eyes, and the Alpha was pleased to see certainly in them. “I think I would love that,” the omega answered, his smile shy but his voice sure. 

“Now,” Victor continued, his mouth stretching into a mischievous grin. “Would you like the grand tour, or would you like to see the bedroom?”

“Bedroom! Definitely bedroom!” Yuri said, shouting in his eagerness. It had not escaped Victor that Yuri’s smaller omega cock was straining against his pants, a wet spot clearly forming in them. The scent of his slick was intoxicating, and the Alpha was eager to bring him to bed. 

Victor bounded up the stairs, clutching his newfound treasure tight to his chest. He was grateful that his staff had made themselves scarce this evening. He wasn’t sure if the privacy would be necessary, but he had hoped it would, and his pre-planning had paid off. 

Yuri gasped when they entered the bedroom, and Victor’s cock twitched at the adorable sound. His room was definitely his happy place, with walls lined with bookshelves, and an enormous four poster bed with exquisitely soft sheets. He’d requested that his bedsheets not be cleaned for this exact reason, he knew his omega would want to be surrounded by his scent. As he placed Yuri on the bed, he watched him snuggle in automatically, breathing in the comforting smell of his Alpha pheromones. As he kicked off his shoes and began undressing, Yuri followed suit, shyness turning his cheeks a stunning shade of pink. 

“You are stunning,” Victor said breathlessly, his eyes roaming over Yuri’s naked form. The omega was spectacular, his body toned from years of dance, with strong thighs and a full, tight ass. His cock was large for an omega, more what Victor would’ve expected of a beta, and it stood at attention, twitching as blood pulsed through it. Yuri’s nipples were hard little pebbles, pink from where they’d been rubbing against his shirt, and Victor yearned to wrap his lips around them. But the smell of Yuri’s slick called to him too strongly. The Alpha could see it glisten on Yuri’s thighs as it dribbled from his eager hole, and he stalked towards the bed, letting his instincts take over.

As if on cue, Yuri turned and bared his hole to the Alpha, bending over into a submissive posture. A whimper escaped his lips, but Victor was certain it was from anticipation. He moved to the edge of the bed and climbed toward Yuri’s ass, sticking out his tongue and stroking a long line from his balls all the way up to the crest ofhis cheeks.

“Daddy!” Yuri cried out, the pleasure already blinding him. Victor’s eyes were shut as he began to feast on Yuri’s hole, tonguing the slick as it poured eagerly from within him, but he could feel the omega’s legs trembling in ecstasy. 

“You taste exquisite, little one,” Victor growled, his hands roaming across Yuri’s body, scratching up and down his thighs and back. “Have you ever been stretched before?”

“Only with plugs and fingers, but I have some practice,” the omega mumbled, his face squashed into the pillows as he continued to vibrate with pleasure. 

“Excellent,” Victor said, as he reached over to grab some lube. “Daddy will stretch you out so you’re ready for his cock. Okay?”

“Yes, thank you Daddy,” Yuri purred, eager to be filled.

Victor started with one finger, stroking Yuri’s cock as he worked his way into the omega’s tight hole. Yuri’s arousal was helping immensely, and Victor was able to add two more fingers, feeling Yuri’s muscles squeeze and suck him in. Victor stopped stroking Yuri’s cock, and the omega whined helplessly. However, his whine transitioned into a desperate wail as the Alpha began massaging his prostate, bringing on what he knew would be intense waves of pleasure. 

“Uhn! I-I’m gonna!” Yuri grunted, grasping desperately at his cock as he approached orgasm. 

Without warning, Victor flipped the omega onto his back, his fingers still massaging his prostate, and took Yuri’s cock into his mouth. Yuri’s scream sounded like music in Victor’s ears as the omega came hard into his mouth, his asshole tightening and fluttering against his fingers as his cock shot sweet cum into the back of his throat. 

Victor watched as Yuri collapsed, all the tension gone from his body as the waves of his orgasm retreated. 

“I can’t tell what tastes better, your slick or your cum,” Victor said, stroking his cock to full hardness.

Yuri’s cheeks pinked up, despite having just had Victor tongue-deep in his asshole. “Thank you, Daddy. You taste really good too.”

“Mmm, I’m glad little one, because you’re going to be swallowing my cum every morning and every night, and every hour that I want you in between.”

Despite his exhaustion, Yuri’s cock twitched back to life at Victor’s words and the Alpha was pleased at his omega’s stamina.

“Now get on all fours again baby, it’s time to take Daddy’s cock like a good omega whore.”


	4. Losing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the absolute smut-fest I left behind last chapter! Plus some fluff!  
> Victor finally gives Yuri his knot for the first time and fuck, he never wants to stop!  
> This sugar baby satisfies my sweet tooth, what about you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments, love and encouragement are really what keeps me updating so quickly! I live for it!  
> Keep letting me know what you'd like to see (and when I have some extra time, I'll rewrite the smut with Femme!Yuri).  
> I definitely have a story in mind but I'm always open to suggestion, so feel free!

**Yuri**

Yuri’s body should’ve been a quivering puddle after the earth-shattering orgasm that Victor had given him, but his inner omega couldn’t help but preen at the Alpha’s compliments, and he was suddenly desperate for the next round.

The omega obediently got onto all fours, resting his chest on a pillow for comfort. Even in his horny haze, he was astounded by the quality of the bed linens, softer than any fabric he’d ever touched. Inside, he wondered about building a nest with them, after all his heat was mere weeks away. The idea of building a nest out of the Alpha’s pheromone-soaked sheets and being mated within it had Yuri hard in seconds, and Victor growled his pleasure at the sight.

“Look at your cock, so eager for more pleasure! What a good cockslut you are for Daddy,” he cooed.

Yuri squirmed with glee, wiggling his ass in the air to present to the Alpha. All thoughts of nervousness were cast aside the moment Victor had begun to finger him. Nothing had ever felt so amazing, and the omega couldn’t wait to be filled.

Without warning, a hand swung down to collide with Yuri’s ass cheek, causing him to squeal from the pain. Contrary to the sting, the omega’s waiting hold flooded with even more slick, and Yuri was shocked at the level of his own filth. 

“Oh fuck!” he whined. “That’s so fucking good!”

Again, a hand swung down to spank his other cheek, and this time, a moan escaped the omega’s drooling mouth.

“If you like this, just wait till I’ve got you in full service mode baby,” Victor promised, his warm hands rubbing over Yuri’s stinging cheeks, making them smart. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Yuri cooed, moving on from his initial shock to a full descent into erotic bliss. 

Yuri felt Victor move closer, the swollen head of his penis now nudging at the entrance to his slick hole. After being stretched by Victor’s fingers, the omega’s ass felt eager as it gripped at the tip of his glans, almost begging for more.

“I’m gonna go slow at first, alright?” Victor said, pushing his dick further by the smallest increments.

“I trust you, Daddy,” Yuri pledged, looking back at the Alpha with the sultriest gaze he could muster. 

The confirmation was all Victor needed, and he began to thrust gently into Yuri’s ass, feeding his cock inch-by-inch into the hole. Slick beaded down his shaft and dripped down his balls, even before he bottomed out, his hips touching Yuri’s cushioned red cheeks.

Yuri was blindsided by the pleasure. Never before had he felt so full, or so complete. The Alpha’s thick shaft was twitching inside him, teasing against his prostate. Victor stayed where he was, buried to the hilt, without moving, allowing Yuri’s previously untouched hole to adjust, but the omega wouldn’t allow it.

“Uhn!” he whined, wriggling as he tried to find purchase on the soaked sheets. “Alpha, please!” The omega leaned forward, pulling away from Victor just enough that he could slam back against him.

“Oh?” Victor asked, Yuri could almost hear the raised eyebrows in his voice. “Can a little omega whore handle all this? Okay!”

The Alpha grabbed hold of Yuri by his hips and pulled out nearly all the way, leaving only the head, before thrusting back in all at once. Yuri’s scream was deafening, but somehow the sound of Victor’s balls slapping against him as he thrusted like a madman overshadowed it.  _ How could anything be better than this? _ Yuri wondered, as the Alpha ran against his prostate with every stroke, eliciting choked whines and gasps each time they collided. 

“Do you like that, little one?” Victor asked, not even slightly out of breath from his efforts. “Do you like having Daddy abuse your slick hole?”

“Yes!” Yuri moaned, his own cock pulsating with need. 

The Alpha picked up on his omega’s need and reached down, wrapping his hand around Yuri’s shaft to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“Come with me baby,” the Alpha growled, his strokes losing rhythm as he sped up, moving desperately towards their second orgasm of the night. “Come with Daddy’s knot inside you.”

That was all Yuri needed to fall apart, and he screamed once again as he shot jet after jet onto the bed below him, feeling the Alpha’s cock swell at the base to lock him in. Victor moaned as he came, his cock pulsing inside of Yuri while his knot stretched him further. 

The two men collapsed together, still held one inside the other by Victor’s strong knot. Victor spooned Yuri, laying their bodies together skin-to-skin to comfort the omega, stroking his hair with his free hand. 

“What a good boy you are,” Victor complimented sweetly. “Such an obedient and perfect omega for me.” Yuri could smell the wave of calming pheromones oozing from the Alpha, and snuggled in closer, revelling in the glow of his aftercare. 

_ I could definitely get used to this _ , Yuri thought as he drifted off, cuddled so close to Victor he hardly knew where he ended and the Alpha began.

________________

**Victor**

When he woke, Victor found that the omega had not shifted in the night, their two bodies still tucked up close to one another’s. He tried to be as silent as possible as he snuck out of bed to fill the bath, preparing it with lavender oil and bubbles. The urge to care for Yuri was already overwhelming, and Victor was eager to give into it. For the first time in a long time, he felt  _ needed _ . 

Despite his efforts, when he returned he found the omega on his knees on the bed, the submissive posture seeming to come naturally to him. He looked up at Victor demurely through his lashes, and the Alpha in him smirked. It had only taken one night to bring out the Eros in this sweet submissive virgin. And now, the omega was all his. 

“I’ve run a bath for us,” he said, gesturing to the ensuite bathroom behind him. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Yuri mewled, reaching out his hands in a grabby motion to call Victor to him. 

The alpha could hardly contain his glee at Yuri’s affection, it was more than he could’ve ever hoped for to have such an immediate connection. Victor strode over to pick Yuri up and settle him on his hip, carrying him into the bathroom. Once again Victor chuckled as the omega’s mouth fell open, looking at the crowning glory of his bathroom. Unlike the rest of the house, which maintained the architecture and decor of the original house, Victor couldn’t help but want a more romantic bathroom. The space was painted a dark charcoal gray, with warm golden light pouring from insets in the floor. The shower was large enough for an orgy, but even that was ignored in favour of the bathtub, a gargantuan crystal, carved out in the center to form a glowing tub currently overflowing with bubbles. 

“You don’t do anything halfway, do you?” Yuri said, giggling as Victor lowered him into the water.

“I work hard for the best, so I only accept the best,” Victor answered matter-of-factly. “That’s why I had to have you, my darling.” He stepped into the tub behind Yuri, making sure to snuggle up close to him, just as they had been in bed. “Now let Daddy soap you up.”

The two men relished the bath together, letting the hot water soak away the soreness from their aerobic fuck-fest the night before. Suddenly, as he was rinsing the shampoo out of Yuri’s hair, Victor stiffened.

“What’s wrong, Alpha?” Yuri asked, already in-tune with the changes in Victor’s moods.

“How stupid of me,” he mumbled, shifting around in the tub to face Yuri. “I got so caught up in all our fucking, that I never kissed you. How could I be so wasteful?”

Yuri looked taken aback, but considered for a moment, the realization dawning on him. Victor seethed. In all his lust, he’d missed a critical step in courting this darling omega.

“Well that’s easily rectified,” Yuri said, a shy smile on his face. He leaned forward, pushing his body against Victor’s until they were flush, their morning wood slip-sliding against each other, and touched his lips to the Alpha’s. 

It was like Victor had been transported to another world. Certainly, a kiss couldn’t be better than sex? But it was. Yuri’s lips were soft and pillowy, molding gently to the shape of Victor’s mouth as they kissed again and again. The kisses were open-mouthed and just slightly wet, but so sweet and tender, Victor felt as though he may cry. He couldn’t remember a time before in his life that he had felt so complete. 

The two of them kissed in the bath, letting the time slip past them as their mouths got to know one another, until their hard-ons began to swell so fiercely it was painful.

“Well my little one,” Victor said as Yuri pulled away for a breath. “Let’s finish this in the shower, shall we?”


End file.
